El Comienzo
by TheGoldenDoe
Summary: Con unos pocos rumores y mi imaginación he empezado a hacer mi primer Fic, espero que os guste y dejad Reviews!


* El Comienzo *  
  
Después de apenas dos meses de haberse enfrentado a Voldemort por tercera vez, y saliendo vivo de la situación, en la que el mago tenebroso más temido de todos los tiempos, había recuperado su cuerpo y se había hecho, quizás mas fuerte que antes, a Harry le parecía un milagro estar alli, sentado en la cama de su habitación. Aunque no había podido olvidar a Cedric, tendido a su lado, rígido como una estatua, una estatua que reflejaba en la cara el horror de saber que iba a morir bajo la maldición imperdonable más temida por todos: Avada Kedavra, la maldición asesina.  
  
Harry se hallaba metido en estos pensamientos que ni se dio cuando tía Petunia le llamaba gritando desde abajo que fuera a cenar. Pero algo le hizo despertar de su ensimismamiento, un golpe seco sonó en la ventana. Una lechuza parda del tamaño de una snitch había intentado pasar a través de la ventana cerrada, aunque como es de suponer, su intento fue fallido. Era Pig la revoltosa lechuza que Sirius había regalado a Ron ahora hacía apenas un año. Abrió la ventana para que pudiese entrar, llevaba atada a la pata un pequeño trozo de pergamino, que cuando Harry la desprendió de él, ella se fue directa a la jaula de Hedwig, cosa que a la lechuza albina no le hizo mucha gracia.  
  
Harry leyó la carta:  
  
¡Hola Harry! ¿Cómo estas? Supongo que este verano los Dursley no te han hecho comer pomelo, puesto que no he recibido ninguna lechuza en señal de socorro. Bueno como te prometimos este verano podrás venir antes que ningún año, así que mis padres han pensado que el miércoles te pasemos a recoger, aunque esta vez creo que no utilizaremos polvos flu, vamos a coger un translador que nos llevara al jardín de tu casa a las cinco de la tarde. Mándame a Pig de vuelta para ver si hay problemas con los muggles. Nos vemos pronto.  
  
Ron  
  
PD: Hermione está aquí desde ayer, te manda muchos saludos, esta deseando verte, dice que este año pasaremos los tres juntos tu cumpleaños.  
  
A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón. Su cumpleaños... se había olvidado por completo. Dentro de 7 días tendría 15 años. Una terrible sensación de angustia le invadió por dentro. He tenido mucha suerte - murmuro mientras cogía la pluma y un trozo de pergamino- mucha suerte, nunca pensé que despues de todo llegaría a cumplir los 15 años... . Garabateó un "Nos vemos el miércoles. Saludos. Harry" en un trozo de pergamino y se lo ató a Pig en la pata. Cuando la lechuza ya no se veía en el cielo, se dio la vuelta y bajó a cenar. Cuando llegó al piso de abajo, Harry vio que los Dursley estaban en el recibidor, con sus mayores galas y tan alterados que ni se dieron cuanta de la presencia de su sobrino. ¿Qué ocurre?¿ Esperáis visita? - dijo Harry haciéndose notar tanto que los Dursley emitieron un gritito. ¡¿Qué haces así todavía?! - grito tío Vernon. ¿Qué, que? No sé que m... - dijo desorientado Harry. ¡Ayer te dije que esta noche nos íbamos a pasar el fin de semana a Londres! ¿Dónde está tu maleta?¡La Sra. Figg te espera dentro de 10 minutos! - grito tío Vernon - ¡No pensaras que íbamos a dejarte solo! - añadió al ver la cara de Harry. Por un momento, Harry pensó que le dejarían solo y tranquilo, para poder pasar el ultimo fin de semana a gusto, pero en vez de eso iba a estar dos días seguidos en compañía de la señora Figg, no es que ella le molestara, pero lo que sí le desagradaba era ese olor a repollo muy cocido que había en su casa, también espera que no le día pastel de chocolate del que parecía tener porciones suficientes para todos los días que él iba, aunque esto no hubiera sido problema si no supiera a rancio. Harry de repente se dio cuenta de algo ¿cuándo le habían dicho a él que se irían un fin de semana a Londres? Pensó en preguntarlo, peor por la cara que estaban poniendo los Dursley se limito a decir: Vuelvo enseguida ¿ De verdad había estado tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta? Empezó a preocuparse, habían pasado dos meses y seguía mal, no era mucho tiempo para recuperarse del todo de lo ocurrido, pero es que ni siquiera había mejorado lo más mínimo. Es cierto que Sirius le enviaba lechuzas diciéndole que no pensara tanto en lo que había pasado o al final acabaría volviéndose loco, pero no podía evitarlo, tantos recuerdos desagradables se le juntaban en la cabeza que le hubiera venido bien tener un pensadero, ahora comprendía a Dumbledore, necesitaba sacar de su cabeza esos malos momentos, pero debería darse tiempo. También debería haber escrito a Hagrid, él al igual que Ron y Hermione le había estado enviando cartas todo el verano y solo había contestado a la mitad. Normalmente le hacía ilusión contestar las cartas y recibirlas, pero sentía que necesitaba estar solo, por lo menos hasta el día en que Ron fuera a recogerle. Al llegar a su cuarto se acercó a la jaula de Hedwig, y mientras la abría, dijo: - Hedwig voy a estar el fin de semana fuera, en casa de la vecina, la Sra. Figg, así que me temo que estos dos días vas a estar sin verme. Ya nos veremos el Lunes -dijo - Ya lo sé, a mí tampoco me gusta esto. - añadió al ver como se lo tomaba Hedwig. Cuando por fin hubo echado un poco de ropa a una bolsa y Hedwig se hubo ido, se dispuso a salir, pero algo lo retuvo, la sensación de que le faltaba algo. Pensó un poco. - La varita - murmuró. Sabía que en el mundo muggle y hasta tener la edad suficiente no podía usar magia, en caso de que lo hiciera, los del Ministerio de Magia se encargarían de expulsarlo de Hogwarts y hacerle vivir una vida sin magia, aunque quizás siempre le quedaría algún trabajo en Caldero Chorreante, sirviendo a viejas brujas algo verdosas y a toda clase de gente extraña, como hombres lobo y duendecillos. Pero de todas formas dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia su baúl, lo abrió y cogió la varita, tenerla en el bolsillo le reconfortaba, le hacia sentirse seguro y protegido. Así que con la varita en el bolsillo bajó las escaleras al encuentro de sus tíos que ya iban a cerrar la puerta. Dudley ya estaba en el coche y gritaba a sus padres que se dieran prisa, por que sino no llegarían con tiempo al hotel para ver su programa favorito. Tío Vernon haciendo caso omiso de su hijo, dio un paso hacia Harry y le dijo: Como hagas algo a la pobr... - Empezó a decir tío Vernon. ¡No haré nada! - Soltó casi gritando Harry. Más te vale muchacho, o te vas a enterar - El rostro de tío Vernon estaba adquiriendo el habitual tono morado de enfado. Sí ya... ¡¿ Qué has dicho?! - gritó tío Vernon. Que me voy ya - se apresuró a decir. Cuando los tres Dursley ya estaban dentro del coche y dispuestos a marcharse, Harry se dio cuenta de una cosa. ¡Tío Vernon! ¿Qué quieres? - dijo secamente. Em... los Weasley me vendrán a recoger el Miércoles. Qué... que - A tío Vernon se le había puesto cara de terror, tía Petunia estiraba su cuello y abría los ojos más que nunca y Dudley tenia el habitual gesto de manos en el trasero, aunque esta vez también una de sus manos se la ponía delante de la boca, a Harry le resultaba divertido ver a los tres tan asustados por el simple hecho de pronunciar a los Weasley. Que van a venir a buscarme - repitió Harry. Ya hablaremos el Lunes - Gruño tío Vernon y puso el coche en marcha. En cinco minutos no había resto de los Dursley en la ancha y solitaria calle. Harry se había puesto de buen humor durante un momento, pero al pensar otra vez en sus problemas volvió a decaer y se dirigió con paso lento hacía la casa de la Sra. Figg. 


End file.
